An Unusual Day
by Whovi10
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have an unusual day. But what happens? Read, find out and please review.


_**An Unusual Day**_

_This is my first venture into the world of DW on its own. I have written stories based on Silent Witness and Harry Potter. I've been working on this story for some time, adding bits and pieces here and there but I wanted to get it finished. I LOVE David Tennant so there is a few outside references to other work that he has done such as Much Ado About Nothing with I had the privilege to see. IT WAS AMAZING AND NEEDS TO BE MADE INTO A DVD!_

_Anyway, I don't only Doctor Who, Much Ado About Nothing or Harry Potter, which has made its way into my story._

_Hope you enjoy._

*******̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮*******

It started out by being rudely awakened from a very nice, but seeming short sleep. Being 900 odd years old could result in a short attention span apparently.

I could tell from his actions that he'd been at the sugar again. I was tempted to push him off the bed but I didn't want a whining Timelord at this time of the morning... or evening, or whenever!

Not wanting to encourage him, I groaned for him to go away. For loving us humans so much he didn't pay every much attention to our need to sleep! It didn't take me long into my travels to discover he had a nasty case of selective hearing. I wasn't **too** bad; it was just the phrase "_don't go wandering off"_ that didn't register.

In response he bounced on my bed harder and started babbling on about something in some galaxy. I was kind of hoping we'd have a relaxing day after yesterday's escapade of running for our lives... again.

He gave up after a while and just lay beside me. That's when I knew to worry. He spoke softly, asking me if I wanted him to leave. He looked so cute; I didn't have the heart to say no. Instead, I put my head on his shoulder and threw my arm over his chest. He tensed for a bit but then relaxed.

Sometimes I wish he wasn't so guarded. I wanted him to let it all go. Instead he bottled it all up and put on his happy-go-lucky facade. The sad thing was, I knew we could be great, even if it wasn't forever. I just didn't want to cause him any pain. I knew he could see it in my eyes when I looked at him. It scared him and he didn't know what to do. He was the Oncoming Storm but was lost without a friendly face and helping hand.

I decided a long time ago that I would stay with him for as long as possible. Nothing short of death was going to separate us. After the trauma of Torchwood I realised how much he meant to me. This was my life and he was what made it special.

He's less broody now but can still get himself in a right snit if he's not careful. That's where I come in, keeping his mind off his more troubled memories is quite a feat, most of the time it's possible to distract him. But sometimes we'd just have to wait it out.

Determined to have a good day, I quickly jump off the bed. _"Banana Pancakes!"_ That ought to get his attention. The change is immediate, he bounds off the bed and looks like a child at Christmas. The Oncoming Storm? More like the Oncoming Headache!

*******̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮*******

The kitchen would never be the same again! Even the poor TARDIS got a fright. Big brain decided he wanted to make some smoothies as well. Only problem was he overloaded the socket with the result of bananas, pancake mix and milk going everywhere. It would take weeks to clean.

Now I realise why he's so fond of take away chips. You couldn't even trust him with a fork. At this point his hair really seems to have a life of its own. He dipped his hand in pancake mix then spread it ALL over his clothes; he tripped but surfaced with milk soaked hair. He looked quite sheepish and asked if we could go out for breakfast.

It had taken quite a bit of pleading to get the TARDIS to take us anywhere. The Doctor had to promise to take it easy on the mallet and all cooking was to be done by me from now on. The TARDIS threatened to get a highchair big enough to accommodate the Doctor if he so much as offered to help cook. I would have paid big money to see that!

*******̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮*******

So that's how we found ourselves on a planet called Trats, in the Stobor galaxy. It was a funny place, a cross between the time Shakespeare and the 1980s but with aliens... well.

We sat outside a building that had pillars supporting a multitude of coloured windows. We were drinking something called a Nital, or so the Doctor said. It had an orangey flavour that left your tongue tingling. The wonderful thing about it was the fact it changed flavours when you took a drink. Strawberry, lime and... Oh pear by the looks of the grimace on the Doctor's face.

Breakfast came with a tall white coloured alien that had 4 arms and 2 tentacles. Each appendage was a different colour so it looked like each had been dipped in paint. It was quite striking.

There was a bowl of what appeared to be multi-coloured porridge which tasted like bacon and eggs, a bread roll that tasted like a croissant and it was finished off by a fruit that looked like a banana but tasted like... a banana. Hmm

The look of glee of the Doctor's face when he realised he would get his bananas after all was amusing to say the least.

The morning hit a sour note when the psychic paper refused to appear to be the much needed money to pay for our breakfast.** I** ended up saving the day by offering to wash the dishes; of course the Doctor thought it would be a good idea to wash them using the sonic screwdriver. Needless to say we ended up with a pile of smashed crockery and had to run for our freedom... again.

I'm seeing a pattern here!

*******̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮*******

The afternoon was much less frantic than the morning had been. We somehow ended up sitting at the door of the TARDIS while she was floating through outer space. The Doctor was pointing out some breathtaking events. Like the meteor shower taking place over the planet Sidrat, or a new star being born while another dies.

It's times like these when I realise how lucky I am. Sure there's an awful lot of running that we do and danger around every other corner, but how many people see what I see on a daily basis? It's wonderful and exhilarating and surprising and terrifying and death-defying all at the same time. But I wouldn't give it up, EVER.

He's been taking the entire time but by now I've learnt how to tune him out. He goes off on his own little tangent and can't remember the point he was trying to make in the first place. Sometimes it's best just to let him run out of steam.

Oh... he's off again. Up to the console pushing buttons and pulling levers. Wonder where we're off to now? Well, he's really excited, rambling on about amusements and the best candy floss in the universe. This'll be a new planet. I'd lost track ages ago of how many we'd already visited.

We land with a bump and it's only through experience that I don't land on my backside. The same couldn't be said for the Doctor however, through his childish glee he's managed to leave himself dangling off the Captain's chair, his bum and legs in the air. Idiot... nice view though!

I brace myself for a brave new world. This was my favourite bit. I looked at the sky and it was a pale blue, the ground was a dirty grey and the prices were extortionate... we were on earth! I look at the Doctor's face and his grin could have split his face in 2. Well, there had to be something good about the planet. And the rides were one of my favourite.

*******̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮*******

A few hours later, night was approaching. We had spent most of our time going up and down or around and round. The Doctor looked a bit green after the Sticky Wall but all the spinning made his hair look like something that came from the Blue Lagoon. I'd told him not to eat so much candy floss but would he listen? Of course not. The man was a bottomless pit. Forget The Beast; I did not want to see what escaped THAT trap door after a shake!

When his stomach had settled we decided to grab some chips and head for the TARDIS to have a movie marathon. I wanted to watch Harry Potter after getting to read the last book. I couldn't wait! All I had to do was convince him. It wouldn't take much; the offer of hot chocolate and some coconut biscuits should be enough to seal the deal.

After we had eaten our chips, the Doctor having stolen all the small crispy ones, we went to change into more comfortable clothes. I pulled on a warm pair of jogging bottoms and a vest top while the Doctor had opted for his infamous pair of pyjama bottoms with a snug white t-shirt. Not that I was going to complain!

We settled in to one of the many movie rooms on the TARDIS. This one was the smallest and had a cosy feel. It was made for small groups of 5 or 6 but it meant that we had lots of room and could stretch across the sofas or burrow ourselves into the squishy armchairs. The room had a small cinema screen on the wall across from the door and along the 2 other walls was the biggest collection of movies I had ever seen AND they revolved, revealing another wall of films. We settled in on the couch with our hot chocolate and biscuits while the TARDIS loaded all 8 movies. That was the great thing, we wouldn't have to move to change the disk or press play. The TARDIS could tell what we wanted and then carried out our wish.

The lights dimmed and I ended up leaning into the Doctor, he was much more comfy than any armchair or couch. I tucked my feet underneath me, ready to be entertained.

*******̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮*******

We sat for hours, watching in awe as Harry tested different wands and went through the stress of being sorted into his house in the first film. The second had me hiding in the Doctor's shoulder every time that blasted snake came on screen. I squealed a few times and he just chuckled but held me closer, again, I wasn't going to complain. The third film had us comparing Remus the werewolf to the real one we had seen. There was a resemblance that was freaky. When it came to the fourth we pondered the character of Barty Crouch jnr and cringed at the rebirth of Voldemort.

We took a break half way through our marathon to use the toilet and stretch our legs. After 15 minutes of the Doctor tinkering with the TARDIS while I was away, I had to drag him back to watch the rest of the films. The fifth made us laugh with the antics of Fred and George. Near the end you could feel the change of pace and the story started to get darker. The sixth was steeped in mystery and kept us guessing. In the end I was gobsmacked at the death of Dumbledore. The seventh movie left us hanging and literally left me clinging to the Doctor. The last few seconds gave us a promise of what was yet to come. And the eighth! What a movie. I had somehow situated myself half on top of the Doctor. We sprawled out on the sofa and I lay with my head on his chest and an arm across his stomach while his arms were around my waist. I cried at Severus' death and sobbed even harder at his memories. It was heartbreaking. I eventually quieted down to watch the rest of the movie. I was a little disappointed with the battle and the aftermath but I suppose it couldn't be exactly like the book. Even so...

When the credits stopped rolling we still lay there in the peace and quiet. This was as still as she ever saw him. He was always bouncing about but she loved to see both sides of him. If only...

*******̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮*******

He was about to ask did she want to go to bed but looked down to see her eyes closed and breathing deeply. He smiled to himself and before he could talk himself out of it or think about it too much, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He wouldn't have had the courage to do that if she was still awake. He quietly asked what he would do without her. He didn't really want to find out. Thinking about what he had just done, he didn't see the brief smile that graced Rose's lips.

Maybe things would turn out the way she wanted after all...

FIN

*******̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮***** *****̮*******

_Please review to say if you liked it... or even if you didn't!_


End file.
